No Time To Cry, So Don't Shed These Tears
by animeluver911
Summary: Ocxyami when Shelby arrives in Domino city and becomes friends with Tea, Yugi, Joey and the gang she starts to get weird dreams and finds out she is actually the spirit of an ancient duel monster the most powerful monster...full summary inside
1. a new home

FULL SUMMARY: 

Ocxyami when Shelby arrives in Domino city and becomes friends with tea, yugi, joey and the gang she starts to get weird dreams and finds out she is actually the spirit of an ancient duel monster who lived in the time of the pharoh but was banned to the duel monsters kingdom (those of u hu watched wkaing the dragons u no what im talking about) and has to die in order to return:O please read its not as bad as it sounds

A/N Hey peoples! This is my first Yu-GI-Oh fic so please be nice. And when you read it and do like it please review cuz the more you review the faster I update so if you want to read more UPDATE! Even if you don't like it, review about why and how I could make it better! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. And if you have any ideas please tell me cuz I could sure use some at this point in time. Thank you all and here is the first chapter!

Chapter #1 

A new home

I sighed heavily as I packed my clothes into a large, Grey suitcase. In a way this suitcase was just like me. Dull and colourless. (a/n heh heh heh little does she know that that's all going to change) This was it. I was leaving the small town that I called home, that sat right in the middle of two large cities, in a country called Canada. My dad had told me that we were moving to a place called Domino City…..but get this…ITS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DAMN PLANET, IN JAPAN! (A/N sry but u have to understand that moving away from your friends and all you've even known can be a bit depressing. If I were her I think I would also burst into a hysterical, emotional overload.)

A few tears made their way down my cheeks as I continued packing. Memories of good-byes with my life long friends bubbled and surfaced in my memory.

**Flashback**

"_**Yvonne, Carleigh I'm going to miss you so much" I cried out as we hugged and said our final good byes.**_

"_**Don't forget" Yvonne told me "look for my old friends while you're their. They'll help you find your way around. And their the only people I know their who are trust worthy" she managed to laugh at the last part. "Oh" she said blinking a couple times as if she just remembered something "don't use my English name either. Use my original Japanese name, Yeeling, you got that?' she asked trying to sound tough but not managing to hold back the tears that where now streaming down her face. She handed me a photo. **_

"_**I will' I promised**_

_**As I walked away Carleigh rested her head on Yvonne's shoulder and whispered to my retreating back "don't forget us"**_

**End flashback**

I was now sobbing at the memory, and promised myself that I would see my friends again. My shoulders shook as I bowed my head down trying to gain control of my tears.

"Shelby are you ready to go?…sweaty?…" my dad knocked on the door then opened it when he realized I wasn't going to open it for him. My long, brown hair covered my face from view. He took one look at me and crossed the room to where I was sitting on my bed. "Hunny? It will be all right. You'll make new friends I promise' he hugged me tightly.

I turned my slightly red, chocolate brown eyes to him. "I know but I'm gunna miss them so much!" I collapsed into tears again. (A/N yes I know that was slightly dramatic…sweatdrops)

* * *

The drive to the airport was a silent one. _Good thing Yvonne taught me how to speak Japanese, otherwise I'd never make friends _I thought.

* * *

The flight wasn't that bad. The only downside to it was I was sitting beside this old wrinkly lady who smelt like she lived in a house full to the brim of cabbages. To make it worse she spewed what looked like half of her lunch into the isle next to me (A/N pinches nose eww smelly!) 

Now I was standing in front of my new house. _Well at least it isn't a dump! _I thought as I examined it through squinted eyes. _It almost looks better than our old house…keyword in that sentence ALMOST _

It had a tall, sloping, black roof and it was painted a baby blue colour with white windows. It also had a white front porch with one of those swinging benches on it. (A/N remember this spot for it will be important in the future!) Our old house wasn't as big. This place looked huge, but small and cozy at the same time.

"So shall we unpack?…you know your first day of highschool here will be tomorrow" (A/N they are in their 11 year. So they are 17 in this story. This is not the right age and year in Japan I know so please forgive me! . ) dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts but created new ones for me to be buried in.

_That's right! Tomorrow is my first day. Yvonne told me to look for her friends…_I pulled out a photo of a brown haired girl making a peace sign with her left hand, her right arm draped around the neck of my best friend Yvonne. _Tea. That was her name. I have to find Yvonne's friend Tea. She will help me…_

* * *

**A/N well that's all for the opening chapter! For those who are wondering Shelby is not a wimp. You will find out later in the story. She is actually a mixture of all my friends personalities, and the only thing about her that is the same as me is her name. Anyways none of the gang came into this chapter but I promise they will be in the next! Luv u all xoxoxo R&R please!**

**Next time on _no time to cry, so don't shed these tears_…**

**Chapter #2**

**Good beginnings and fights with Kaiba**

**Shelby finds Tea and she introduces Joey, who is to take her to class but on the way, they run into Kaiba…**

**(squeals 'I can't wait!' . )**


	2. good beginnings and fights with kaiba

**A/N yey! I got this chapter up sooner than I thought I would! okay i got alot of people yelling at me for the author notes so i'll try to keep those parts out but i can't promise there won't be any so i'll keep them to a minimum. and also thank you to all my reveiwers! here's the 2nd chapter!**

**Chapter #2**

**Good beginnings and fights with Kaiba**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock shutting off the noise that had awoken me from my sleep. Squinting at it I read the numbers 5:30.I had decided to wake up early today so I could get a head start on finding Tea.

I rolled out of bed and plodded to the bathroom, where I had a shower and brushed my teeth and hair. Slowly I walked back into my room, still tiered because of my early awakening. I slipped into my pink uniform, looked in the mirror and all most threw up.

"Oh my god! This uniform is so tacky!" I managed to mumble.

Walking back into the bathroom I applied some cover-up, Blush and some light pink eyeshadow, with brown mascara. Looking in the mirror I was satisfied with my appearance then walked downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen I grabbed a muffin, from the bread basket, and my school bag then excited through the back door.

I found the school easily because I lived only a few blocks away and my dad showed me the route the day before. Wandering the many halls I found myself lost. I saw a brown haired girl putting books into a locker. "Um excuse me…? I think I might be lost" I stammered out to her.

She turned to face me and I instantly recognized her as the girl in the photo I had stayed up all night staring at so that I would remember her face. "Oh my god! I can't believe I found you so quickly!" I breathed a sigh of relief. Me search was over!

The brunette looked confused "do I know you?" she asked.

"Actually you don't but" I pulled out the creased photo worn because it was handled so much over the past few days. "You knew my best friend Yv… I mean Yeeling"

A moment of thought crossed Tea's features then she remembered. "Oh you must be Shelby! Yeeling sent me an email about you"

After I explained everything to Tea she showed me where all my classes were, though I soon forgot where they were, the place was huge!

"Let's see. You have first period with umm…lets see…Joey! Yes he has English first period"

I guess my face gave away what I was thinking because she then said

"Don't worry he's a friend. I'll send you with him so he can get you to your first class…then he can escort you to your next class and tell you if there is anyone else we know in your second class. You got all that?"

"Yup! Lead the way"

The hallways were now packed with students and late teachers rushing to get to their classrooms before their pupils did. Tea lead me through the crowd then stopped and shouted to a blond haired boy.

"JOEY!..HEY JOEY!" she yelled. The boy turned and grinned when he saw who was calling. I was speechless.

As Tea explained who I was and other stuff to him. All I could do was stare. He had laughing, honey, brown eyes and messy blond hair. He looked at me and I then noticed my mouth was hanging open. I quickly snapped it shut and my cheeks heat up.

He smiled when he saw I was blushing.

"Hi! I'm Joey. So you ready to get to class?" He held out his hand.

I shook my head to snap out of my sudden daze, and responded. "I'm Shelby and I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

He chuckled at my response. Finding that I needed to look somewhere other than him and the floor I began to search for Tea. I finally spotted her nearby fighting to not be swept away by the crowd.

"Well I have to get to class. You to should two if you don't want to be late. I'll see you at lunch Shelby. Oh and I'll meet you at your locker. Okay?" Tea said quickly.

"Yup sure" I croaked but was thinking _no don't leave me yet! Don't leave me with possibly the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life! I don't want to be alone! _"Well let's go," I said to Joey with fake confidence. I think by the look on my face and the chuckle he gave me after I said that, he knew it was fake confidence as well.

As a way of not losing me in the crowd the blond grabbed my elbow. He told me he would have taken my hand but didn't want to give people the wrong idea. As he continued to lead me I noticed a burly dark haired boy walking in the opposite direction to us. I also noticed that if people didn't move out of his way, which most people did, he would shove them aside and continue walking without so much as an apology.

_How rude_ I thought

As he came by I also couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome, he had dark brown hair in a clean cut and ice blue eyes that were cold enough to make my insides freeze. I also noticed his arm muscles beneath his school uniform. Ignoring these facts I spoke to him "excuse me" I said politely.

He still shoved me side.

Joey noticed and was already calling out (a anger sign on is forehead was twitching) "Kaiba you creep! That is no way to treat a lady"

His shouts made the brunette call back "I'm sorry but I didn't see a lady with you"

_Holy shit! Who does he think he is! He just insulted me! He called me a man! _I thought in outrage.

He turned to stare at me so he could take in my reaction, with a smirk on his face. Staring him down I retorted "but I'm pretty sure there's one standing in front of me!"

_Ha! _I thought as I watched the smirk slide off his face.

Joey who was standing beside me watched the two of us with his mouth hanging open. _I guess he's not used to girls sticking up for themselves _I shrugged it off.

"Did you just call me a girl" the boy spat at me.

I rolled my eyes "well aren't you a smart one" I sneered.

He growled at me

"Your name's Kaiba right?"

A death glare was the only answer I got. "Well I'll take that as a yes seeing as your still trying to think of a comeback, to my last comment…"I paused to take in his reaction.

All he did was glare. So I continued…

"I said excuse be back there, and you still shoved me aside. Why?" I demanded.

"Why should I care whether a stupid little newcomer like you gets in my way, and has a problem with it?" he challenged back.

Everyone in the crowded hallways was listening now. Everyone had stopped to see the girl from Canada tell Kaiba off. Even some teachers were watching with interest.

Before he could do anything I walked up to him, grabbed one of his fingers, and twisted it back against his hand in a way no one would be able to do normally, without pulling their finger out of their socket or being in unbearable pain. With satisfaction I heard a sickening crack of bone.

Then everyone including me saw a spasm of pain shoot across his face.

_Yes! _I thought _he's to stunned that I would try that, that it made this easier then I thought it would! Go me! go me! _

"This" I said in an icy tone "was for calling me stupid." I brought his finger back further "and this was for thinking I would just stand back and let you push me around" I let go of his hand and glared at him. "Treat me with respect Kaiba or I could do much worse then brake you finger"

Finally snapping out of his shock he replied "I don't think so. Next time you won't be so lucky"

"Luck you think that was luck?" I laughed as he started to walk away "that was not luck Kaiba. That was just your weakness, shining through"

He stopped for a moment, then continued

_good he heard me _I thought smugly.

Someone in the crowd whistled and clapped for me. Soon everyone was clapping and saying stuff like 'good on you". I blushed and turned to Joey whose mouth was still hanging open in awe. I chuckled 'come on lets get to class" I said once again returning to my warm, old self. I linked arms with Joey and he led me to class.

Secretly I thought to myself _not a bad way to start the day huh? _

**A/N well you definitely saw a new part of Shelby and that she is starting to open up. If you have any ideas for later chapters please tell me! I think that's it so please R&R! **

**Next time….**

**Chapter #3**

**Joey's tale**

**Joey's point of view of the fight with Kaiba and his thoughts of Shelby!**

**Till next time!**

**Animeluver911**


	3. Joey's Tale

**A/N yey I got 2 chapters out in 1 day! Go me! Anyways that's all I have to say so here is the 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (cries anime stile)**

Chappy #3 

Joey's Tale

Joey's P.O.V. A/N just for all those new people who are checking out P.O.V. stands for 'point of view' just wanted to let u know cuz when I first saw it I was like ? (lol) and on with the show… "Joey!…Hey Joey!" I heard Tea's voice and turned. She was leading a girl towards me. 

"Hey Tea who's da girl" I asked when they finally made it through the crowd to me.

"This is Shelby Welka" she responded breathlessly. "She is a friend of a friend of mine from Canada. Anyways she's new here and in your first period class, I was…"

"hoping I could show her around" I finished her sentence.

"Yes and find out what her next class is and see if any of the gang has the same class, and help her find them so they can help her out in that area okay?" she finished out of breath.

"Sure no prob" I turned to the girl and looked at her for the first time.

She had soft brown hair that was parted to the side and her bangs were swept to the side of her face giving it an elegant look. It came about five inches down her back from her shoulders and was sleek and straight. She also had deep brown eyes that made you feel if you looked into them long enough that you would be lost in their muddy depths. They looked sad and empty. Her figure was like Tea's, long and slender legs and a tiny waist, her skin bronzed from a summer outside in the warm now autumn sun.

I smiled warmly at her and saw her blush "hi I'm Joey" I held out my hand "ready to go to class?"

She gave a shake of her head as if clearing her head, and took my hand "I'm Shelby and yes I'm ready to go to class" she smiled at me. It was one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen.

I chuckled at how easily I was being seduced. She turned to Tea and they started talking about meeting for lunch or something. Then Shelby turned to me as Tea strode off "well let's go".

As I led her through the halls I spotted Kaiba heading our way. As he approached Shelby said loud and clear "excuse me" as he was about to bump into her.

He shoved her aside anyway.

This made my blood boil. _Who did he think he was pushing aside a girl. Does he have no shane? _"Kaiba you creep!" I shouted at him. "that's no way to treat a lady!"

My shouts obviously caught his attention because here responded.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see a lady with you"

Then Shelby spoke up

"But I'm pretty sure there's one standing in from of me!"

I just about fell to the floor.

"Huh?" I managed to get out. _What's with this chick she doesn't even like the 'stick up for the damsel in distress' act! _

I stood there with my mouth open. _Is she crazy? This is kaiba were talking about! And I know he's just an oaf but he's not to be taken lightly…_

I watched her stride up to Kaiba and defend herself and she was doing quite well actually. She even got a bit physical when Kaiba called her stupid. The most amazing thing she did was she actually hurt him with that finger trick. The only reason I think it worked though was because he was too shocked that a girl would stand up to him to stop him from doing anything.

I looked around at the crowd, which had stopped to witness the foreign girl take on Kaiba. I spotted Yugi or actually it was his Yami from ancient Egypt. I guess he switched over to see what the commotion was about.

Turning back to Shelby I gawked at her. By now Kaiba had walked away._ Ha ha serves him right! _Everyone was clapping for her and she blushed then turned to me. She chuckled at me and I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"Come on lets get to class" she said softly and held out her arm.

I gladly linked arms and lead her to class. As I looked at her she had a secret smile playing on her face. Also her eyes weren't quite as empty. They held laughter and a strange kind of joy. But it didn't matter to me as long as her eyes kept sparkling the way they were now. It was important that she be happy. That she was enjoying herself. And she seemed like she was back to normal now. She even had me scared a moment ago.

_She actually enjoyed making a fool of Kaiba. Mind you who wouldn't? This joy of hers kinda reminds me of my own when I'm taking Kaiba on. From now on I think we'll be good friends. _

**A/N well that's it. I thought it might be fun to write about what Joey thought of his first encounter with our OC but just to let all those Joey fans know as the story goes on Joey will come to think of her more like he does of Serenity. More like a younger sister. So he's still free for all those Joey lovers out there:P I hope to update the next chapter soon so you don't have to wait long…anyways here is the preview for the next chapter!**

**Next time…**

**Chapter #4 **

**The invitation**

**Shelby gets invited to one of Yugi's duels. To learn more about what duel monsters is like! Full of action you don't wanna miss!**

**Till next time!**

**Animeluver911 **


	4. the invitation

**A/N thank-you so much to all my reviewers! I really appreciate your opinions! If you have any ideas for future chapters I could really use them! All I no is that Shelby is going to be in a talent show and other stuff but I really need ideas so please if you have any tell me!**

**Well here's the next chappy! **

* * *

Chapter # 4

The Invitation

(Back to Shelby's P.O.V)

Amazingly both Joey and I made it to class on time. When class ended I told Joey what my next class was.

"I have Academic history"

"Um I don't think any of us has dat class"

My face fell._ Darn there won't be any friendly faces in this class…T.T_

"But don't worry I'll walk you d'ere and I'm sure you'll do fine in class"

I smiled slightly "Okay". I really didn't want to go to class with anyone who wasn't in Joey's and Tea's gang. From what Joey told me about them, they all seemed great. _Oh well_. The independent me kicked in. _I have no choice, but I'll survive. I don't need to be relying on friends to help me out all the time. Even if there friends I've never met. --o okay is it just me or did that sound really weird. I dunno if they'll even like me, or if we'll get along…_

"Well here it is" Joey snapped me out of worried thoughts. "You won't have a problem looking for your locker will you?"

"Uh maybe"

"Then I'll come get you at de end of class. Kay?"

"Right…" I paused and then looked at the door "well wish me luck"

"Ya don't need it" he replied with a grin.

"Thanks Joey"

Class wasn't so bad. I found the work easy enough. It was the 'knowing no one in the class' part that I found scary. _Suck it up you big baby!_

I waited just outside the door for Joey. I saw him come around the corner, see me, then make his way over. He was not alone though.

The boy beside him was a lot shorter and had spiky black hair with red tips and gold bangs. He also had startling violet eyes that made me stare. He had a leather band around his neck and some sort of weird pyramid thing hanging from his neck. The pyramid had this funky eye on it and the whole thing made me think of those ancient Egyptian pyramids.

As they came up to me I was thinking _my god two of the best looking guys I have ever seen are walking towards me and oh my god…I'm feeling dizzy. _My legs buckled due to my dizziness and I fell backwards hitting my head against the wall. I crumpled on the floor holding my head "damn that hurt" I cursed.

'Hey Shelby you okay?" Joey asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah I'm okay' then mumbled under my breath "why must all Tea's friends be so damn good looking"

Joey chuckled and I froze.

_He heard me? Shit!_

I could feel my face turning bright red. As I looked up at them I could tell by the other boy's face that he had heard as well. _Note to self 'when mumbling something you want no one to hear do so VERY quietly!'_

"Well um… Shelby this is Yugi Moto my best friend, and Yugi this is Shelby"

"Hi" I mumbled still embarrassed that he heard.

"Hey" he paused then "me and Ya… I mean I saw your little fight with Kaiba this morning. I'm really impressed you took him on. I mean apart form me, Joey and a couple of other people, no one would even dare talk to him like that. Everyone's to afraid either because of his temper or their parents are working for him and they don't want to get them fired"

My face turned a little pink "Thanks but I guess I'm just not the kind of person who stands back and lets people talk and treat me like that and my dad doesn't work for him so…yeah plus I need someone to let my anger out on anyways" I said staring into space at the last part.

Both boys stared at me like I was a god or something. Clearly amazed seeing as Tea was the only girl in the school who would stand up to them..

"Well what number is your locker Shelbs? Oh d'you mind me callin you that?"

"Uh nope…it's 306"

"Okay to your locker!"

Joey led the way while me and Yugi took up the rear.

As promised Tea was waiting for me at my locker. She had greeted me warmly then said…

"So I see you've met Yugi. Did you know he's known as the King of Games?" Tea asked beaming proudly at Yugi.

Yugi shuffled his feet "aww come on Tea you know I couldn't have done it without the help and support of my friends".

Tea, Yugi, and Joey all grinned at each other in a special way. The way that me and my friends all used to look at each other back in Canada when one of us had done a great thing, or when we were prowd of each other. It was then that I started to feel small and insignificant. _That's right. Im still not officially part of the group. Maybe I will be soon. _I thought hopefully. Feeling a need to break the silence I spoke up.

"Actually I didn't. umm…" I was starting to feel embarrassed 'King of games for what?"

They all fell over anime stile and sweat dropped.

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of Duel Monsters?" Joey asked unbelievingly. "What do you do on your spare time in Canada anways?"

"Well…" Yugi said before I could speak "um I have a duel against this guy called Kira on Saturday…you can…that is…if you want you can come watch. Just so you can see what its like. Dueling that is."

I stared at him, surprised by the invitation. "Yeah sure…I guess"

"Great" he exclaimed "you can meet us at Domino Park. It will be easy to find cuz its just downtown. Joey and I will meet you there and we'll go to the dueling spot the Kira guy picked out from there.

"Okay" I said with a smile. Then my stomach rumbled. I blushed with embarrassment. "Shall we go eat lunch? I'm starved."

Normal p.o.v.

"You said it. Let's go!" Joey punched the air.

As they walked Yugi had a secret conversation with Yami

(A/N okay so as not to confuse you this is how Yami and Yugi talk to each other when one is in spirit form

Yugi –blah blah blah-

Yami –_blah blah blah-_

Okay? Okay then on with the chappy:D)

_-Yugi why did you want to invite her to our duel?-_

-Why did you not want her to come?-

_-No its not that I was just wondering-_

-Well there are several reasons. Firstly she wanted to know what duel monsters was so we can show her. Secondly I think we are the only friends she has in this school so we should show her a good time. Thirdly even thought you will deny it I saw the way you looked at her when she was fighting with Kaiba. You have special feelings for her don't you?-

_-How can I? I barley know her-_

-True but you do find her attractive don't you?-

_-Well yes anybody would be nuts to think she's not but that's not why I was looking at her that way. Did you sense the power she seems to posses?-_

-Yes that was another reason I invited her so that we could find out more about it. We better not question her about it though. She seems oblivious to it-

_I agree. Her power may be dangerous. Maybe we should follow her. See if anything funny happens-_

-You mean spy-

_-Yeah kind of-_

-I don't know-

_-Well we don't have to if your not comfortable with it-_

-No I'll come to. I'm kinda curious about it anyways-

_-Right I'd better go now-_

-Okay. See ya-

Yami shrunk back into Yugi's body, retreating to the millennium puzzle.

**

* * *

A/N (stretches) another Chappy finished. YEY! I hate typing these up. Especially when I've already written them down on paper. So far I've written down 9 Chappies. :D I just have to type them now T.T**

**I know yami and yugi seemed a bit OCish but I thought that yami might have changed the way he talks over the 3 or however many years he's been here. So I thought he would probably talk more normally! Anyways here is a summary for the next chappy!**

**Chapter #6**

**The Duel, and other me's**

_**Shelby's feelings towards Yami are revealed and Yugi/Yami's duel time arrives. Plus Shelby loses control…**_


	5. The Duel, And Other Me's

A/N here we go the next chappy!

Chapter #5

The Duel and Other Me's

Shelby's P.O.V.

The next couple of days went on similar to the first but there were no more fights with Kaiba. I also met the boy called Tristin. Apparently according to Joey he's had the hots for me since the day he first saw me, and not to worry. He falls for every cute girl he sees. This included his sister Serenity.

I found Serenity to be one of the nicest girls I've ever met. She is so caring and full of love for everyone and everything around her.

Friday evening came around and I searched my wardrobe for something to wear to Yugi's duel tomorrow. I know it's just a duel but I dunno there is this part of me that kind of has a crush on him.

Finally I decided on an orange T-shirt that had a cute animated sun on it plus some tight faded blue denim caprees. I love dressing up in my own clothes, now that I have to wear a uniform at school. At my old school we didn't wear uniforms so now I have the chance to appreciate them.

Wanting to cease my boredom for awhile I grabbed a bottle out of a cupboard I kept in my room, plodded downstairs and made my way to the front porch.

When I got there I plopped down on the swinging chair and gazed at my surroundings, slowly rocking the chair. My eyes took in the still unfamiliar surroundings. _Its gunna take awhile to get used to this place. _

Still rocking I took out the bottle I had brought out with me. I slowly undid the lid and pulled out the wand. As I blew softly, glossy bubbles formed and grew, then detached themselves from the wand and floated off.

I don't know why but ever since I was little blowing bubbles and swinging on swing sets always had a calming affect on me. It helped to clear my mind so I could think properly.

I watched the bubbles dance as the crisp autumn breeze took them off, and as the rainbows glinted within them.

Normal P.O.V.

He knew this seemed wrong but he had been spying on Shelby for the past week that she had been here, and only noticing the strange power growing stronger.

Yami gazed at her through the bushes, silently rocking on the chair. Yugi was in spirit form beside him.

-_This seems so wrong to me_-

_-**Yes I know. But we need to find out more about her. The weird power she holds may have a connection to my past and unlocking my memories. Maybe she can help me**-_

Yami watched as Yugi sighed and melted back into him. (He was currently using Yugi's body) he turned his gaze back to Shelby who was now blowing bubbles.

She seemed to him like a princess. The bubbles dancing around her only adding to the affect. She was beautiful, her long perfectly straight, brown hair tucked behind her ears, swaying in the slight breeze. She was dressed in a frothy green pullover and dark navy blue jeans. _She's perfect_

Yami blushed at this thought, thanking the gods that Yugi couldn't see him or read his thoughts.

Shelby's P.O.V.

My thoughts turned to Yugi. _It seems as though he has two personalities. That's what makes my crush so complicated. I only like one of his personalities as more than a friend._

_One of them is a shy thoughtful side. The other is serious, and kinda mysterious. (A/N I no that that sounded lame because it rhymed but hey it does describe him) _

_I find myself falling for his serious side._

I chuckled to myself. _Wow he always seems to be in my thoughts, or rather his other side. As my friends back in Canada would say "I've got it bad"._ My face heated up and when I looked down at my nose it had a thin line of pink running across it.

I smiled and blew some more bubbles. Slowly I turned my head up to look at the western part of the sky. The sunset was beautiful. The sun was sitting on a blood red strip of sky while above it lay a deep shade of purple. "The sunset is gorgeous tonight" I whispered to myself.

CRACK!

My head whipped around to some nearby bushes. Waiting a couple of seconds to see if some squirrel or something would come running out I called "is someone there?"

Yami's P.O.V.

In the light of the dying sun I saw her face turn a shade of pink.

I wonder what she's thinking about 

I watched as she turned her head to observe the sunset.

'the sunset is gorgeous tonight" I heard her whisper while silently thinking _it's you who looks beautiful tonight. I guess I do like her. Yugi says it's a crush. So I have a crush on Shelby…_

SNAP! Shit I stepped on a twig 

"Is someone there?"

As quickly and quietly as I could I scurried away.

Shelby's P.O.V.

Seeing and hearing no one I screwed the lid back on the bubble bottle and retreated indoors.

I stretched and yawned and I made my way back upstairs. Placing the bubble mixture back in its original place I changed into my PJs (baggy checkered pink bottoms and a plain white top that said in bubble letters 'kiss me you fool') and climbed into bed. No sooner had my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up early (which is weird cuz I like to sleep in) around 8. I couldn't get back to sleep so I gave up and rolled out of bed, walking towards the bathroom. I had a quick shower and dressed in the clothes I had picked out. I let my hair dry on its own so that it would dry curly. (Had to blow dry to get straight. Leaves to dry normally to get curls.) I smeared some pink lip-gloss and admired my handiwork in the mirror. I had put on a faint blush to give my pale cheeks some colour and had brown eyeliner and some mascara on.

Satisfied with my appearance I skipped downstairs to breakfast. My dad was waiting for me.

"Hey kiddo you're up early" he said smiling.

"Yes I couldn't sleep and please don't call me kiddo. You know it's embarrassing."

"Alright alright. I made omelets"

"Mm thanks dad" I grinned at him and walked to the table. While I was consuming (at a rather alarming rate I must say) the tall dark brunette asked where I was going today.

"Down to Domino Park. My friend Yugi's gunna teach me what duel monsters is like. He has a duel against some guy" I finished lamely shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, remember to be careful. And have fun" he smiled waving as I hurriedly went through the door.

"Bye dad!"

_Well_ I thought to myself as I made my way to Domino Park _I have some time to kill…may as well look in some shops while I wait. _ So I headed to an area close to Domino Park that had some small clothing shops, that Tea had showed me the other day.

I walked into a little one called 'funked' _wow cheesy name _I rolled my eyes. Once I got into the shop though it didn't look like it was just going to be some shop with lame t-shirts that said 'Domino City' on them. You know like the usual tourist shops. My eyes immediately wandered over to a rack of jeans. They were pretty cool. One pair however attracted my attention. They were faded blue and they had red, jeweled butterflies on the bottom of one of the pant legs. On one of the butt pockets there was a small red butterfly sewn. _they are so cute! _I thought. I'll have to try them on. But my eye also caught a T-shirt rack. Once again I wandered over to it, rummaged around and then found the perfect T-shirt to go with the jeans. It was the same colour red as the jewels on the jeans and had a girl with butterfly wings sprouting from her shoulder blades. She was a fairy.

I ran into one of the change rooms to try the outfit on. I looked in the mirror and loved what I saw. "It's like they were made for me!" I squealed. I left the shop with a bag in my hands. _That was a great buy _I thought to myself. I looked down at my watch and saw that I had 5 minutes left before I had to meet Yugi and Joey. "Better get going' I muttered.

I made it to the park right on time. Panting a bit because I had to run most of the way so I wouldn't be late. "Hey guys" I waved and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Shelbs" Joey greeted warmly. "Ready to go?"

"Yup"

'What's with da bags?"

"Um well I had some time on me so I did a bit of shopping around the stores"

"Okay let's go then" Yugi said glancing at his watch, not wanting to be late for the duel.

They led me to an old, abandoned warehouse. When we got inside I shivered. "It's cold in here" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence of the warehouse.

Joey walked up to me and put his jacket around my shoulders. "Thanks" I told him, snuggling into the warmth of the blue jacket.

"No prob"

"Hey is anyone here?" a voice called from the entrance.

"Tea is that you?" I called out into the darkness.

"Yup! Hey Shelby I'm glad you could come"

"Can we get some light in here?" Yugi asked.

"Coming right up" Tristin called from somewhere in the darkness.

Suddenly light flooded the warehouse. And Tea spotted my bags and squealed "someone's been shopping! What did you get?"

We giggled and talked about what I bought while the boys just sweatdropped seeing just how girly we were.

"Can we **please** get this duel started?"

I turned around to see where the cold voice had come from. My eyes saw a figure leaning against the wall in the corner. _This must be Kira. _I thought. Before I knew it Kira and Yugi were facing each other and shouting, "Let's duel". Something weird happened though. Yugi's serious side came out. _Did his hair have gold streaks in it before? _I thought.

Kira went first bringing out a weird Crocodile looking monster. Yugi placed a face down card and brought out a creature that looked like a wolf and a loin put together. They battled on and on until Kira was down to his last 500 points and Yugi still had 1500 left. "It's time to end this duel," Yugi shouted. _Is it just me or is his voice deeper than before? _

Yugi shouted "I play Dark Magician Girl In defense mode!" _wait _I thought _I've seen her before…but where? _I screwed up my eyes trying to concentrate on where I recognized her. Then my vision went fuzzy and figures started to appear. There she was! Flying beside a large red dragon with two mouths. And I was on the dragon's back.Suddenly the vision ended. _What was that? Was that …a …memory? Only one word formed in my mind and that was… _my thoughts were cut of by an explosion. I looked up and saw that Yugi had switched Dark magician girl from defense to attack mode, and attacked Kira with her. Kira was now lying on the ground with 0 life points. _This means he won!_ "yeah go Yugi" I shouted and started cheering with the others.

The vision was forgotten for the moment. I was so happy for Yugi. He made winning that Duel look so easy!

"What's going on here?" a voice called from the entrance.

My whole body whipped around to look at the dark figure that had just entered the warehouse. One word escaped my lips as I saw him come striding forwards. "Kaiba"

"I'll have you know that this warehouse is Kaiba corp. property!"

"Don't worry we're leaving" Yugi said softly, from the spot where he had been dueling just moments before.

"Great he just had to show up" Joey muttered, probably a little louder than he should have.

"Joey get your dirty clothed punk ass out of here along with your friends before I sue!" he growled. (A/N wow Kaiba that was harsh:O you'll find out why he's acting so weird in another chappy)

"So now you have a problem with what I wear!" Joey yelled outraged.

"Oh you mean those dirty rags your wearing are clothes? Forgive me" the tall brunette smirked.

"That's it"

"What's it? And maybe while you're changing your stile you should wash all the bleach out of your hair and leave it white"

"It's naturally this colour!"

"Is that right?"

'That's right!"

I felt my blood begin to boil. My fists clenched. Suddenly something took hold of me and I was no longer in control.

Tea's P.O.V.

I was standing next to Yami and Tristin while watching the dispute between the two boys. I could see Shelby standing on the other side of the two boys. "Uh oh" I whispered slowly. Both boys looked at me and I pointed towards Shelby. "I think where going to see Shelby in action again" I said staring at her clenched fists and the fire in her eyes.

Shelby's P.O.V. 

"Heres some common sense for you Wheeler. Take your friends and get out of here before someone gets hurt!" Kaiba yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled

Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Stop talking like your king of the frickin world!" I continued

Joey's and Tristin's mouths dropped open. Yugi had his serious side out and Tea sweatdropped remembering Yeelings crazy attitude was very similar to Shelby's.

I turned to face Yugi.

Yami's P.O.V.

She was staring at me. Was it?… she looked like she was asking permission to continue. I nodded not knowing what exactly she would do.

Shelby's P.O.V.

He nodded. _Right_ I thought turning to Kaiba whose face was expressionless, and continued.

"You're making my ears bleed you bastard!"

I started to slowly walk up to him.

"Now here's some common sense for you. If I wore ribbons in my hair it wouldn't change who I am! If I had no piercings" I pointed to my double pierced ears. "It wouldn't mean I'm nice. And if my hair wasn't brown!" I was screaming at him now "it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass!" finally I was standing right in front of him, glaring and whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear "who do you think you are? Do you think your god?"

He said nothing, but glared at me.

I started yelling again. "What's the matter? Run out of things to say? Your not so high and mighty now are you!"

"That's enough from you!" he said in a deadly voice.

Standing on my tip toes I leaned towards him, put a finger to his lips, and said in a cute girly voice "oh have my words" paused for affect "made you angry?" I continued.

"That's it" he snarled and grabbed the collar of my shirt, and with the other hand grabbed my arm in a death grip. Everyone made movements to stop him but stopped when they saw the look on my face.

I looked at him amused and said coldly "get your hands off of me"

"And what if I don't?" something had changed about him. His eyes were different…

"Then" I whispered clenching my fist "I'll have to do this"

My free fist connected with his jaw and he let go of me falling to the floor.

"Like I said **don't **touch me"

Tea came forward and looked like she had been crying. "Oh my god are you okay? That was so scary I've never seen him like that before." She sobbed.

She collapsed into my arms "shhh" I soothed hoping to calm her. "It's okay it's all over".

I looked up at Yugi. He looked worried, and came up to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

"Whoa Shelby he's out cold!" Joey said "where'd you learn to punch like that?"

"He deserved it though. I don't know what got into him, I mean he looked like he was really gunna hurt her" Tristin said.

Tea let go of me and sniffed. "Shelby? Are you okay? You're shaking"

I felt the thing let go of me _I'm back in control. It let go of me finally…I could have really hurt him!_

"Shelbs?" they were all around me

"I…I couldn't control it" I gasped tears flowing down my face, and I fell to the floor.

"Control what?" Yugi asked, looking afraid of what he might hear.

"I couldn't control it" I screamed. "I couldn't control…the other… me" I whispered choking on my tears.

A/N well that was a long one. LOL o hope you enjoyed the chappy! Please R&R


	6. Pretend it Didn't Happen

**A/N …**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter # I don't know I have to check

Pretend it didn't happen

"That wasn't you?" Yugi asked.

"No"

"Well den who was it?" Joey asked looking confused and scratching his head. If I hadn't been so scared I would have laughed.

"I don't know. This has never happened to me before" I answered solemnly.

I couldn't stop myself from shaking. It wasn't what I did that scared me. It was that I had lost control of my actions. It was like I was trapped within myself. Seeing through my eyes what was going on, but having no control.

Yugi knelt down beside me, and pulled me into a comforting embrace. I think both of us were surprised by his actions. Shock was written all over my face and embarrassment on his, but both emotions faded away quickly so the others wouldn't see. (A/N by the way it is Yami that is controlling Yugi's body right now, the reason she is saying Yugi is because she doesn't know about Yami yet okay? now that that's cleared up…on with the show! . )

"Do you think she has an ancient spirit like you Yu…I mean…er…never mind" Tea mumbled.

This caught my attention. "Like who Tea?" I asked softly still recovering from the shock, that she might know something about this other 'me'.

"Like me" a soft voice said.

I turned to Yugi "like y…you?" _this explains his two personalities _I thought.

"Yes" he turned back into 'shy Yugi' "I am possessed by the spirit of an ancient pharaoh from Egypt."

Suddenly my vision blurred. Shaking my head I tried to bring my vision into focus. I blinked a couple of times not believing what I was seeing. Standing there in front of me was a solid 'shy' Yugi and beside him a slightly transparent 'serious' Yugi.

"Your right. I can see him." I said slowly.

**_-Huh? What? You can see me?- _**The serious Yugi asked.

Nodding my head I replied "uh huh"

_**-Oh-**_

Everyone was staring at me like I was talking to myself so Shy Yugi explained that the serious Yugi was right beside him in his spirit form.

"So what do I call you if he's Yugi?" I asked feeling rather stupid at the moment.

-Well I can't remember my real name so everyone just calls me Yami- 

"Yami" I tried the name out. So the guy that I've been crushing on is Yami. An ancient spirit that probably lived more than 500 or something like that, years ago. "Well I'm kinda tired. Do you think we can just forget about this other side of mine and move on?" Then mumbled "I don't want this to affect our friendship".

"This won't change our friendship Shelbs. Nothing could. Do you think our friendship changed with Yugi when Yami came along? NO! It did not, WE WILL BE TOGETHER TILL THE END…"

Tea cut him off "Joey you need to work on your friendship speech some more!" she yelled at him then turned to me, and said calmly "what he means to say is no matter what we will be here for you, and something as small as this could never change our friendship. It would take a heck of a lot more then that to get between our friendship. But if you want us to forget about it, like not bringing it up and stuff like that. We can do that" she finished smiling.

"Thanks" I whispered. Suddenly I had the urge to leave this place. I needed to go home and rest. Somewhere quiet…so I could thik… "I think I'm going to go home now," I said standing up and wobbling a bit out of tiredness. "I need to get some sleep"

"We should go to," Tea said giving me one last hug and worried glance before she said goodbye and left.

"See yea!' Tristin called following suit.

"I'll drop round sometime tomorrow to see how your doing" Joey said and also left.

This left Yugi and me. (Who had turned to Yami)

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure" I smiled blushing because the memory of him hugging me surfaced in my mind.

We walked in silence both unsure of what to say.

_So all along Yugi had another side. I guess that makes me liking Yami a whole lot less complicated. Or it kinda does. The whole me having a crush on an ancient pharaoh is kinda weird. _

Finally we arrived at my house. The silence was killing me.

"Um this is it" I mumbled, croaking a bit because of my lack of speech on the walk home.

"Um I was wondering" Yami started.

_Oh my god! Is he going to ask me out? _"Yes?"

"Could you tell me if anything weird happens again?"

My face fell in disappointment, and I guess he noticed because he quickly added.

"Because I want to help you"

"Yeah sure" I turned my gaze to the sky, quietly observing the constellations I couldn't name. I never was smart at that sciencey kind of stuff. "With all the excitement today I should sleep well" I laughed. "Thanks for walking me home" I gave him a quick hug then walked to the front door. Turning back to face him before I went in I called out "night".

"Goodnight Shelby. Sweet dreams" he murmured.

Giving him a slight smile I disappeared from his view, inside my dark house.

When I reached my room I crawled into bed. I was asleep within minutes.

**A/N well that's it for this chapter. There was some ShelbyxYami fluff! Even if it was only small fluff. I promise there will be more. Maybe not too soon but soon: P **

**Next time…**

**Chapter # **

**Forgotten past**

**Shelby finds herself in the passing boundaries of two completely different worlds. There, will she learn her true identity?**

**Love u lots!**

**Animeluver911 **


	7. Forgotten Past

**A/N sorry about the delay guys! But I hope to make it up to you with one awesome chappy!**

**Chapter # 7**

**Forgotten Past**

_Everything was hazy, but everything soon came into focus._

"_Wh…where am I?" I asked rubbing my eyes_

_Taking a good look around I saw nothing but a strange purple fog, and when I looked down it was as if I were floating in mid air. There was no ground that I could see._

_Am I floating? _

"_You are at the border of the human and monster world" a strangely familiar voice said behind me. _

_Turning around I saw a women. She wore a pink and blue dress, with a blue cone headdress on. Wait! I recognized her! She was one of the monsters in Yugi's deck!_

"_I am here to help you" she said in a soft voice._

"_Help me with what?"_

"_Help you recover your memory .As you recover your memories your ancient powers will grow. But I can only recover tiny bits at a time and my visits would not be very often. It takes a great amount of my power to come here and meet you so I can only do it every so often"_

"_Where is here?"_

"_This is the border of the monster and human world. Only few have the power to come here"_

"_How is it that I have the power to come here? I'm just a human, an ordinary human, I have no special powers" _

_At this she only smiled. _

_I figured this was the only answer I was going to get from her so I asked another question, hungry for information_

"_Who is this other part of me? The one that took control of my body the other day?"_

"_It is your ancient spirit and the key to unlocking your memories"_

"_Okay so I have an ancient past?" _

"_Yes"_

"_So what's with this whole 'worlds' thing?" _

"_Well first you need to know that there are two worlds. The human's world and the monster's world. But in the beginning there was only one world" _

"_One world?"_

"_Yes humans and monsters used to live in the same world in harmony, but then the humans forced us to leave, therefore we had to create a new world to become our new domain."_

_Hmm not that much information but that will do for now…I want to know…did she know him?..._

"_Sorry to change the subject but did you know Yami? Or actually the ancient pharaoh who shares a body with my friend Yugi?"_

"_Yes. I new him back when humans and monsters lived together peacefully. He called upon me often in his duels and we became very good friends"_

"_Did I know him?"_

"_Yes. You knew him very well. Better than anyone else in the world" _

_Arrrgggg this is so frustrating! I wish I could remember! So I could help him to remember. Even the tiniest detail would help. But I can't remember a thing! _

"_I must go now" she whispered breaking into my thoughts. _

"_What? Why?" I asked not wanting her to leave. Hundreds of questions where swirling around in my head. I needed them answered. _

"_You are about to wake up" she answered simply._

"_Oh" I said stupidly, "what if this is all just a dream" I asked myself. _

"_Whether it's a dream or not is for you to decide. I'm so sorry about this. But the best way you can get through this is to live your life in the human world as normally as you can," then she muttered "while you can…" _

_It was as if someone had pressed a 'zoom out' button, because she suddenly started getting further and further away. _

"_Wait!" I called after her, and she paused for a moment. "What do you mean 'while I can'?" _

_She just smiled and murmured "goodbye Shelby, till next time" _

_The dense fog that had grown around us started to clear, and I opened my eyes…_

Sun was pouring threw my windows. And I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remember every last detail. But there was something there that I did not remember even dreaming. It was like a clip of a movie, but I was in it.

**_People and monsters where running everywhere, the humans chasing the monsters telling them to leave this place. I was yelling at someone, but I couldn't see their face. It was too blurry. _**

"_**Please make them reconsider!" I demanded**_

"_**You know I can't do that!" the person yelled back "I can't go against my people!" **_

_**I was crying now**_

"_**Please you have to do something! If you don't I will have to open a portal to another world, and then we'd never see each other again. I can't bear a life without you! "I sobbed clinging to the man (I figured that much out) in a desperate embrace. **_

_**He hugged me fiercely back. **_

"**_No matter what and no matter where, I will always be with you. You will never be alone," he buried his face in my hair, and I could feel drops of water splashing on my face, he was crying, "I love you" he murmured._**

"**_I love you too" I said having calmed down a bit by his words. "Maybe I could come visit you"_**

**_He grinned and held me at arms length taking in one final look at the appearance he may never see again, "I'd like that" _**

_**With that my figure ran off. I closed my eyes and held my palms out chanting words in a foreign language. **_

_**A glowing blue light appeared from my hands gradually growing larger and larger, until it looked like a giant circle. **_

"_**Come this way! Enter the portal" I called to the monsters. One by one they dashed into the portal. **_

_**Running back to him we shared one last searing kiss before I ran off into the portal following the others to a world were hopefully we would be accepted. The portal closed in a blinding flash of light. **_

I saw no more.

I blinked a couple times.

"It was a memory" I whispered to my empty room. "Not a dream"

Remembering what Yami told me last night about telling him if anything funny happened I leapt out of bed and ran out the door. I ran all the way downstairs nearly tripping on Disco, my pet cat. Wasting no time on telling my dad where I was going I ran threw the door and down the street to Yugi's house, seeming to everyone I passed a blur of colour.

When I got to his house I rang the doorbell several times hurriedly. After what seemed like a lifetime a very sleepy looking Yugi opened the door.

"Yugi! I need to talk to you and Yami right now!" I gasped.

Yami materialized beside him.

**-What is it? Are you okay?- **

"Something happened" I told them.

Yugi led me through his house to the living room. When we sat down I proceeded to tell them all about my dream and memory.

**-So you have an ancient past but you've lost your memories?- **Yami asked **–but how come you look so young? I mean you must have lived hundreds of years and you aren't sharing a body with someone- **

"I don't know. I've grown up like a normal person"

"Do you know the woman's name?" Yugi asked

"Oh um no I don't but I think…could I see your deck for a minute?"

"Sure" he replied and gave me his deck out of his back pocket.

I flipped through his deck quickly and spotted the card. "I was her" I showed the two.

"Dark magician girl?" Yugi asked

"Yup"

**-Yugi and I have been to the Monster world. We got sent there by Dark magician girl to free a dragon and save both our worlds- **Yami said softly

"She said she knew you when you were Pharaoh Yami" I said.

We all sat in thought for awhile. Finally Yugi got up.

"Well we've been talking pretty much all morning, so Shelby do you want to stay for lunch?"

"Sure!" I smiled glad to be thinking of something else.

Soon we were sitting around Yugi's kitchen table munching on turkey sandwiches.

"Well if she comes back what do you think you want to ask her?"

"Oh my gosh there are so many things!" I exclaimed "like what kind of monster was I? How powerful was I? What was my relationship with Yami and that mystery guy I told you about?" Yami looked a bit uncomfortable about the mystery guy part. _Hm wonder why… _I continued "How did I get here? What is my purpose here? Why did I leave?"

"Okay! Okay! Slow down" Yugi chuckled.

I blushed "sorry but I'm just so interested!"

For the rest of lunch we sat in silence.

**A/N well I finished that in a hurry! LoL anyways if you have trouble understanding anything about the dream of what to find out about a particular part of Shelby's past let me know in a review and I explain it to you and put the part you want to see in her next 'dream'. Anyways …**

**Till next time!**

**Animeluver911**

**Next time…**

**Shelby tries to live a normal life like Dark Magician Girl told her to and decides to meet up with the gang at a ice rink to go skating!**

** . much fun!**


	8. Skating My Worries Away

A/N hey peoples! Thank you to all my reviewers! And here is the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters I do however own Shelby

Chapter #8

Skating My Worries Away…

**Recap**

When lunch came around Yugi had kindly asked for me to stay over. Now we were sitting around Yugi's kitchen table, finishing the sandwiches Yugi's Grandfather had made for us. (Except for Yami who was in spirit form beside Yugi watching us finish eating)

"What now?" Yugi asked finishing his sandwich and wiping the remaining crumbs on his sleeve.

"Well Dark Magician Girl told me to go on living as normally as possible, so I guess that's just what I'll do" I answered.

Suddenly Yugi started snickering

"What?" I asked confused.

"You could probably start with changing" he was laughing now, and I saw that Yami had joined in.

"What do you mean cha…?" I stopped in mid sentence and looked down. I almost screamed. "Oh my god I'm still in my PJ's!" I gasped "I'm sorry guys I got to go! Bye!" I ran towards the exit my face as read as a tomato only to hear Yami and Yugi roaring with laughter in the room I just left. Still blushing I ran out of the house and all the way home.

As soon as I got through the door my dad stopped me…and let me tell you he didn't seem happy!

"Where have you been young lady! Yesterday you left in the morning and didn't come back until late and now you leave without as much as an "I'm going out" and come home still in your PJ's!"

"Oh," I said sweat dropping and scratching my head, "you see I was watching one of my friends duel yesterday and it took longer than I thought so I didn't make it home till late and this morning I had a weird….um never mind about that but I went to a friends house, and was in such a rush to leave that I forgot to change" I gasped after ranting for so long.

"Okay" my dad looked confused trying to sort out exactly what I had just said, and I used the distraction to my advantage.

"Well I promise I won't do it again love you! Bye!" I said quickly, then ducking under his arm I made my escape. Finally I made it to my room.

I had a quick shower and dressed in a white tee and dark blue jeans. I skipped down to the kitchen feeling refreshed after my shower. Picking up the phone I dialed Yugi's number. I leaned against the wall listening to the ring on the other line. Finally after the fourth ring I herd Yugi's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yugi! Um I was wondering since we get out of school early on Wednesday this week do you with me to the skating rink with the others?" I asked, the idea just sort of popping into my head.

"Yeah sure! Have you called anyone yet?"

"No not yet. But I was wondering if you could help me call everybody? So it doesn't take as much time…"

"Yeah sure. No problem. I'll call Tristin, and you call Joey and Tea, okay?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted to the phone. I heard laughing on the other end and then a click as Yugi hung up.

I hung up and dialed Tea's number. When she heard my voice I was showered with questions.

"Are you okay? Did you find out more information? Yugi told me about the dream after you left his house! Does Joey know? He'll want to know you should call him. Will Dark Magician Girl come back again?"

"Okay slow down," I yelled into the earpiece so she would shut up, "yes I'm fine, no I don't have any new information, and I don't think Joey knows…is there anything I missed?"

"Will she come back again?" Tea whispered from the other side.

"She said she would once she gained enough power to meet me there again." I told her quietly.

"Oh okay. So is there anything you wanted?" her mood changed drastically and I could tell she was smiling on the other line because of the cheeriness in her voice.

"Yeah I was wondering if, on Wednesday, you wanted to come ice skating with me and Yugi."

"Hmm…Wednesday…" she said thoughtfully "that's the early release day right?"

"Yup"

"Yeah sure! I'd love to come" she exclaimed.

"Great! Well I've got to call Joey and ask him so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yup! See yeah"

"Bye Tea"

The phone clicked as I set it back into its cradle and started fishing around for Joey's number. Finally I found it and dialed the number. He also agreed to come along to the arena with us. About 15 minutes later Yugi called back telling me that Tristan couldn't come due to a detention he was to have on that day.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly and soon Wednesday came around. I had decided to skip going to school today because it wasn't like we were going to learn anything being an early release day and all. I woke at a leisurely time (11:00am). Realizing what day it was I jumped out of bed and shouted with glee "Today's the day we go to the rink!" Bringing my arms above my head in a stretch I walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Coming out of the bathroom a quarter hour later with a bath robe around me and my hair wrapped in a towel, I walked to the closet to pick what I was going to wear. "I wonder if I should wear one of my suits" I pondered.

When I was living back in Canada I skated all the time and even entered competitions and stuff like that. It was my favorite thing to do besides singing. 10 minutes after of sorting threw every single article of clothing I owned, I had picked my outfit. I had decided on a hot red short skirt with sequins lining the bottom. (A/N you know the skirts skaters wear with the built in underwear so when the skirt goes flying up nobody needs to panic or get embarrassed) also I wore a black tank top with the works 'skating is my life' on the front. I had gotten that shirt for my 15th birthday last year.

Once I finished dressing I scooped up my skating bag that I packed the night before. When I got to the front door I pulled on my black sweater hanging on the hooks that were mounted on the wall for hanging coats on.

"Dad I'm going skating with my friends. I'll be back around 3 okay?" I called into my house not wanting my dad to freak again like last time…

Without waiting for an answer I left for the rink, skipping all the way there. What can I say? I'm still a child at heart. : P

Once I got to the rink I saw Yugi, Tea and Joey standing there waiting for me at the entrance. "Hey guys!" I called waving.

"Hey Shelbs!" Joey greeted excitedly.

"Wow did you used to skate when you were living in Canada?" Tea asked looking at my outfit.

"Yeah I used to be in competitions and stuff" I told her while we walked into the arena. Tea and I headed in the direction of the girls change room and Yugi and Joey went to the boys, so we could put on our skates. Tea complained the entire time we were putting our skates on that she couldn't skate. I told her that the guys and I would teach her.

"So you were like a professional skater in Canada?"

"You could say that" I said not really paying attention, for I was trying to unknot my skate laces.

"Ooo would you show us some moves once we get out there? You should be able to because we are the only ones here today" Tea asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure!"

When I took off my jacket Tea stared at my outfit.

"Wow you look like one of those professional skaters I see in TV! You look so great!" Tea breathed.

"Thanks" I smiled and we headed out to meet the boys.

When they saw my outfit their jaws dropped and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Wow" Joey said gaping.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I giggled, "Come on! Let's skate!"

Joey and Yugi made it on the ice okay without slipping or falling. But Tea on the other hand…

"OUCH!" she screamed as she took her first step and landed on the ice with a thump. I stood behind her, not on the ice yet, and called out to her.

"Tea are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm perfectly fine…I ONLY LANDED ON SOLID ICE AND NOW MY ASS HURTS LIKE HELL!"

I winced and skated gracefully over to her. "Here let me help you up" I offered her my hand, which she took gratefully.

Once she was up Joey skated over. **(A/N after laughing his head off) **and took her hand, "here I'll help you" he said still chuckling.

Tea blushed. "Thanks" she muttered then called out to me (I had gone a little ahead to skate with Yugi) "Hey what about showing us that moves?"

"Oh you still want to see"

"Hell yeah!" Tea Replied enthusiastically, then spoke to Joey "She's really good, like a professional"

I sweatdropped.

"Go Shelbs!" Joey cheered signaling me to start.

"Okay"

First I skated a really fast lap around the rink to warm up and speed up for the trick. Then crossing threw the middle of the rink I brought my right leg up and over the back of my head holding it there with my hands. I bent my body so I curved upwards and held the position until I reached the other side of the rink. **(A/N if you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about tell me in a review and I'll send a picture of the position so you'll understand better) **

When I finished I looked up to see that Yami had switched with Yugi, and had been watching me the whole time. I blushed.

_He saw me! _I thought bowing my head in embarrassment.

"You were great" he finally spoke.

"Yeah Shelbs you were really great! How about another one?" Joey called.

"Sure, okay." I smiled and started skating around the rink again, building speed with every lap. For this trick I would have to concentrate really hard. I brought my hands back and then forward quickly thrusting my body into the air, making me spin really fast. Then I landed smoothly. _Yes!_ I thought _I landed a double!_

When I turned around to face my friends they all had their mouths hanging open. I giggled at their shocked state.

"I think that's all the tricks I'll do today" I said still laughing.

Finally coming to their senses they shook their heads and skated over to me. (Joey helping Tea so that she wouldn't fall)

"Wow you were…" Tea began but Yami cut her off.

"Amazing" he breathed.

I could feel my face burning up and I knew I probably looked like a tomato.

* * *

For the remainder of our stay Joey gave Tea skating tips, and I skated with Yami/Yugi. We talked mostly about Duel Monsters and my dream but after awhile we ran out of things to say.

"Sooo…" I laughed trying to think of a topic.

"Sooo…" Yami chuckled back. Then one of Yami's skates hit a chip in the ice and he started to fall forwards. Not wanting him to fall on his face I moved to catch him, luckily I did, and just in time to.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, then I looked down and saw that the way I had caught him **(A/N heh heh heh she's holding him up by his arm pits lmao) **the side of his face was **(A/N hmm how to put this appropriately…) **in my upper chest area! (lol)

He blinked a couple of times and the realizing where he was shot away from me.

I turned my face away blushing, trying to look anywhere but him at the moment. When I finally got the courage to look at him I saw that his face was beet red, and Yugi in spirit form who had just witnessed the whole thing and was rolling on the ground laughing and clutching his sides.

"I'm sorry" Yami finally spoke but I had joined in with Yugi's laughter.

"It's, ha ha ha, okay, hee hee, really" I managed between bursts of laughter.

Joey and Tea, who had finally got the hang of skating, came over and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked scratching his head in a monkey like fashion which made me laugh even harder.

"Oh nothing" Yami said, now grinning.

* * *

We spent another half hour skating after the little incident. Tea decided to get a ride from Joey home, and Yami said he'd walk me home.

We walked the whole way in silence not knowing what to say to each other. Finally the long silent journey was over and we reached the white gate in front of my house. I didn't know what to say to him so I started to dash towards my house when I felt a strong grip on my arm, stopping me in my desperate attempt to flee.

"I…I'm really sorry," he muttered looking at his feet "about today"

"Oh that?" I asked laughing "Don't worry about it, no harm done" I said half wishing he would just forget the embarrassing moment, half wanting him to remember and hopefully, possibly feel something towards me.

"Right well I'll see you tomorrow then? At school with Yugi?" I asked

"Yes I'll see you there" he said finally abandoning the embarrassed blush and grinning.

"Kay then…" I paused wondering how I should say goodbye. Making up my mind I hesitantly leaned forward and hugged him. "Bye" I whispered in his ear. He shivered and I knew my breath had probably tickled his ear. Grinning I pulled away and literally ran back to my house shocked at my actions.

When I got in the house I slammed the door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down into a sitting position. Wanting to see if he had left I sneaked a peek through the side window. He was still standing there. Nothing special just…standing. After a moment he turned back into Yugi and walked away. I kept watching until I saw his form disappear down the street.

After shutting the window I ran up to my room ignoring my dads questions of how my day was, and shutting the door behind me. Jumping up and down, and dancing around my room, I squealed "I hugged him! I hugged him!" sighing I flopped on my bed and replayed the days events.

**A/N well that's it! Yes I'm finally done! This was a long chapter! I finally got some time this holiday to sit down and write. I've been so busy with all my assignments I didn't have any time to write. Damn those teachers who give homework! Damn homework! goes into a long rant on how hates homework well now that I've let that out review! **


	9. Princess Sherubii

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to ****Isis the Sphinx**** for urging me to continue. Thanks a lot for the encouragement.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own Shelby! Hurrah for owning characters! I do not own the song in this quiet night either.

Chapter # 9

Princess Sherubii

_Once again I found myself floating in mid air surrounded by a purple mist. When the Dark Magician girl appeared I was expecting her._

"_I thought you said that you could only appear every so often, because your powers weren't strong enough? I wasn't expecting you for awhile" _

_Dark Magician Girl smiled, "yes, indeed I said that. I don't remember if I told you before but each time you gain back apart of your memories your power grows stronger. Also whenever you make particularly happy, new memories in your current life your powers grow." She paused to think about what she was going to say next, "it's seems that recently you must have either gained some really happy new memories or you remembered a part of your past." _

_I blushed remembering the past day's events. "I think I might have gained a new happy memory." _

_The blond-haired women's eyes twinkled mischievously, "I thought so. I sensed your power had grown for the world of the duel monsters and tapped into that power and it enabled me to come here sooner than expected."_

"_I see" I muttered, "I get to ask questions now right?"_

_Dark magician Girl nodded, "that is correct"_

"_What do you mean by my power is growing stronger? Who exactly was I?" _

_The women before me looked thoughtful for a moment then finally spoke, "You were a great number of things … what do you remember of your past?"_

I thought I got to ask the questions _I thought wryly. "I remember people and duel monsters rushing around…" I squeezed my eyes shut to create a clear vision of the scene, "Homes were burning and duel monsters were screaming. Somehow I created this…void thing, a bright blue light. I told the monsters to escape with me to a pure untouched world." I blushed remembering the next bit, "then I went to someone, a man, and kissed him. We promised we would see each other again. But I couldn't see his face. It was cast in a shadow. I ran through the void and everything went black. That's all I remember. I wish I could remember who that man was. I fell connected to him somehow…" _

_Dark Magician Girl sighed, "His face will be revealed to you when you remember him. What you remember was our last day living with the humans. _

"_Now I can answer your questions. You were a duel monster yourself, the most powerful of all of us in fact. You were and still remain the princess of the duel monsters."_

_I gaped at her. "Your princess?"_

_She nodded, "not only that but you were the lover of the most powerful man at that time. The most powerful human in Egypt. You probably already know Duel monsters originated in Egypt correct?" _

"_Yeah…" _I think Yugi mentioned it sometime… "_I was in love…"_

"_Yes"_

"_But I don't get it? Why am I here now? I what did you mean by our last day living with the humans? If we lived in separate world why am I in the human world now?"_

"_First you should know where your power came from. When we all lived in the world of humans you fell in love with the man I spoke of earlier. That love somehow fueled your power. Your love was so strong and pure you soon became the most powerful of all the duel monsters. Your strong power and thoughtful nature made all the monsters love and respect you, and eventually you were named our princess and ruler. Over time a few select humans became threatened by your power. One of them was the Priest Seto. He led many villagers into a sort of war against you and our people, the Duel monsters."_

"_Seto? He is a student at my school. Now wonder he was acting strangely. It must be his ancient spirit's influence" _

"_I see. What you told me that you remembered was the last day we were in the human world. You created a path to an untouched world and evacuated all duel monsters into it. From then on we lived in a separate world from the humans. We lived peacefully for a number of years but as we lived on your power grew weaker"_

"_Why" I asked confused._

"_Because you could no longer see your beloved, you grew weak. Your love for one another was what fueled your power. You became unable to defend your kingdom. You decided that you had to leave and find another way to refuel your power. Looking into the future you saw that your love was reincarnated in the year 1990 so you transported yourself to the future as a human baby and I escorted you to the human world"_

"_And now here I am living in the year 2007 in the human world." I concluded. "Wow" I was having a hard time processing all this information. _

"_Well my time is up" Dark Magician girl stated simply. "you are waking up" with that she zoomed out of focus and disappeared._

_The mist thinned…_

My eyes fluttered open to the sight of my white ceiling. I sat up slowly and once again images flashed threw my head as I remembered…

_**I was dressed in white cotton robes. A simple pattern that consisted of a white wraparound with thin shoulder straps on each shoulder. There was a gold headdress and bracelets. I wondered about the flee market watching my people and the humans coexist together in harmony. I saw a vegetable stand not far away and wandered over to it. The couple who owned it looked in terrible distress. The woman was even on her knees and crying. **_

"_**This is terrible" se sobbed to her husband, "The vegetables are all dried out from the sun. We won't have a new crop for weeks! How are we going to pay the taxes! We'll be thrown onto the streets!" she blew her nose loudly into a dirty dishtowel. **_

_**Looking over at there merchandise I saw the vegetables were indeed all shriveled and discoloured looking once again at the unhappy couple I passed my hand slowly over the vegetables and one by one they became bright and colourful again. the couple looked at me in amazement.**_

"_**Thank you Sherubii-Hime. You've just saved us from a life on the streets!" they bowed over and over again until I was red in the face from embarrassment. **_

"**_Oh it was no problem" I said scratching the back of my head. "I couldn't very well not help you out. You would have ended up on the streets. And we can't have that now can we?" I smile cheerfully at the couple. _**

"_**How can we repay you for your kindness?" the older women asked kindly.**_

"_**Well…" I thought grinning slyly, "if you could tell the guards that you saw me go back to the palace that would be great" **_

_**The old couple chuckled. "On another one of your escape outings?" the man asked humorously. **_

_**I nodded and beamed. "Well i'll be on my way then" I turned and headed down the opposite street I had come from greeting a monster on the way. "Good morning mystical elf" (a/n this is a creature in yami/yugi's deck) **_

"_**Good morning Sherubii-hime" the elf whispered and glided past gracefully.**_

**_I sweat dropped as I walked past her. _I wonder if I'll ever be graceful like that.** **_I thought chuckling to myself. _I'm just about as graceful as a baby elephant. _As if to prove the point I tripped over a rather large stone in the sand and fell on my face giving myself a mouthful of dirt. _**

_**I heard a soft laughter and looked up turning my head to the side to spit the sand out of my mouth. Growling I looked up at the annoyance laughing at me. "Is this is supposed to be funny?" I asked heatedly. **_

_**The figure only laughed harder and held out his hand to help me up.**_

_**I stubbornly refused it and stood up on my own. **_

_**The man pulled me into is arms and buried his face in my hair.**_

"_**Nope I won't forgive you this time" I said resisting the urge to wrap my arms around him and bring him closer than he already was. **_

_**He blew into my ear and whispered "please"**_

**Noooo! I must not give in!** **_I tried desperately not to laugh but I failed miserably. Giving in I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. _**

_**He grinned and looked into my eyes. "Do you forgive me?" he whispered. **_

"_**For now" I said grinning as he leaned in for a kiss. **_

The memory ended there. _So my name was Sherubii._ I sighed _once again I couldn't see his face. I want to know who my mystery man is! This is so frustrating. _I looked at my alarm clock and mentally cursed myself. "6:30" I groaned, "no normal human being gets up this early" I complained. Knowing I would never get back to sleep again I got out of bed and wandered over to my wardrobe. Pulling out my school uniform I went into the bathroom to shower.

I closed my eyes as the warm water hit my face, and tried to make sense of all that was going on with me. _So I was reborn as a human…and came here. Wait! That means my dad isn't my real father! I wonder if he knows about me being from another world?_

Sitting down in the tub I wrapped my arms around my legs and opened my eyes to look up at the tiled ceiling. _I will have to tell Yami and Yugi about this. _Sighing I reached over to turn off the water when my eyes glazed over and once again everything went black.

* * *

Normal POV

Yami walked up to Shelby's house and rang the doorbell.

"Why are we doing this again?" Yami muttered.

_-Because you are going to offer to walk her to school- _Yugi replied in spirit form beside him.

"Yeah but why?"

_-How are you going to get her to fall for you if you're never around her?- _

Yami didn't get the chance to answer because the door was opened for him.

A man who looked to be in his early thirties with dark brown hair and hazel eyes smiled warmly at him. "Hello how may I help you" he asked kindly.

"Um…right I was wondering if I could walk with Shelby to school today." The teen asked hopefully.

"Oh sure" her dad said stepping aside to let Yami come inside. "She's just upstairs getting ready. You can go up to her room if you want. Just go up the stairs and it's the first door on your right." Without saying anymore he disappeared into another room.

"Okay…" Yami said and looked around for the staircase.

* * *

Shelby's POV

**_I sat alone in the throne room of our new kingdom. My last moments with his still fresh in my memory even though it had been almost two years. I bit my lip as I willed the fresh tears, threatening to fall, to stay put. I couldn't break down now I had to be strong. For my people. But my will wasn't strong enough. Silent tears found their way down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and started so sing a song I made up not long after we first came here. _**

_**In this quiet night**_

_**I'm waiting for you**_

_**Forgetting the past **_

_**And dreaming of you**_

_**Time passes by**_

_**And memories fade**_

_**But time can't erase **_

_**The love that we've made**_

_**And the stars in the sky**_

_**That I wish upon **_

_**Can't bring me back to you side**_

_**Though your no here with me**_

_**I dream of the day**_

_**We'll meet again**_

_**Hold me close **_

_**So deep in your heart **_

_**I will find you**_

_**No matter where I have to go **_

_**And think of me**_

_**For I will be there**_

_**Follow the stars that lead**_

_**Into the quiet night**_

The memory ended as quickly as it came. The lyrics sounded so familiar. I decided to try them out to see if I still remembered them properly.

In this quiet night

I'm waiting for you

Forgetting the past

And dreaming of you…

* * *

Normal POV

Yami sat on Shelby's bed waiting patiently for her to come out of the bathroom. By the sound of it she was still in the shower. (A/n that fact that she might enter her room naked after her shower has not crossed his thoughts yet…..)

He was just about to stand up when he heard a soft voice coming from the bathroom.

Time passes by

And memories fade

But time can't erase

The love that we've made

Getting up he wandered over to the bathroom door and leaned against the wall. The door was open a crack so he could hear clearly the soft, beautiful voice coming from within.

And the stars in the sky

That I wish upon

Can't bring me back my your side

_Is this Shelby? _

_-Not bad is she? - _Yugi asked appearing beside him.

"No" he whispered back.

_-Maybe you should wait for her outside her room- _Yugi said quietly.

"Yeah" Yami agreed stepping away from the door and out into the hallway.

* * *

Shelby's POV

Into the quiet night…

I dragged out the last note as the song finished. When I finished the sad song I felt something in my chest. It was a sort of dull ach. _Is this what I felt when I was Sherubii?_ Tears fell down my face and mixed with the warm water of the shower. _I miss him._ Reaching out I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I couldn't stop the steady flow of tears that ran down my face. The ach in my chest growing stronger as the seconds went by. _So this is what over a thousand years of loneliness feels like. _I toweled off and got dressed in my school uniform. By then I had been able to stop crying but the pain was still there. Looking at my reflection in the steamed up mirror I saw red rims around my eyes. _Ugh I look like I have been crying! I can't go to school like this! _I put on a bit of cover up to hide the redness and some blush on my pale cheeks. Exiting the bathroom I grabbed my school bag from the desk in my room and walked out into the hallway. To my surprise I had a visitor waiting for me outside my door.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

He turned to face me and I saw that it was actually Yami.

"Oh it's you Yami. I'm sorry my mistake."

Yami looked at me concerned. "Shelby are you all right? Your nose is red. Have you been crying?"

"Oh" I said covering my nose with my hand, "it's nothing. Er…just allergies" I made up.

"Okay. I came to walk you to school" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh really?" my eyes widened. "Thanks. I'll just grab some toast from downstairs and we can go." Walking past Yami I trotted down the stairs. Pausing halfway down the stairs I called back up to Yami "um I had another dream last night. And I keep getting new memories at random moments during the day…so I'll tell you about them on the way to school okay?"

"Uh…yeah. Sure." He replied slowly and walked down after me.

**A/N well that's it for this chapter. If you don't understand anything please let me know and I will try to explain it in the next chapter. Please R&R **


	10. Talent Show

**A/N thank you to my reviewers! Here is the tenth chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**Talent Show**

Yami was silent after I told him of my dream and the two memories I recovered. I noticed a frown on his face when I spoke of my mystery man. _I guess this means that my crush on Yami has to end _I thought miserably. _I can't like him and fall in love with another guy to regain my powers. _

"Shelby your leg is bleeding!" Yami said suddenly.

I looked down and sure enough there was a steady flow of red running down my leg from my thigh. "Oh!" I said surprised, "I must have cut myself while shaving" I muttered as I pulled a tissue out of my bag and dabbed at the cut. _Funny. If it was just a cut from shaving it shouldn't still be bleeding. _

"Here" Yami had changed into Yugi and was offering me a band aid.

"Thank you" I said taking it and putting the bandage on my leg. "Weird. I don't usually cut myself"

Turning the corner we found ourselves at school.

"Thanks for walking me here" I grinned at the violet-eyed boy.

"No problem. And Yami says he hopes your leg is alright"

I smiled at their thoughtfulness "I'll be fine" looking around the courtyard I spotted Joey, "Well I'd better get to class" I said and waved as I ran to Joey.

"See you at lunch!"

* * *

a couple hours later me and Joey wandered the halls aimlessly, talking about what our lives were like before I arrived three weeks ago.

"Hey!" I shouted excitedly pointing to a poster on the wall opposite us, "There's going to be a talent show in a couple weeks!"

Joey pointed to the bottom of the poster "and it looks like there is a dance right after it"

"I've never seen a talent show. My school in Canada didn't have them"

"There okay I guess. I wonder if Tea knows? She is a really good dancer so I wouldn't be surprised if she entered"

I stared at the look on his face. It was a goofy happy look. "You like her don't you"

"Hm? Who?"

"Tea!"

"What?" his face was stained a pink colour.

"Ha! See you do!" I smirked triumphantly.

"Well you like Yami" he accused.

"What?" I gasped blushing.

"Oh come on it's so obvious!"

_damn it must be really obvious if Joey figured it out_ I frowned "I can't like him" I continued to tell him about my latest dream and memories but I didn't tell anyone about the pain that still hovered in my chest after my last memory though. "I must find him so I can regain my powers and help my people!" I said sadly.

"You sound fond of them, your people I mean" Joey said softly.

"Yeah I am" I responded but it came out lie more of a croak.

Joey sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "well I don't think you should give up on Yami just yet"

"No?" I looked up at him questioningly.

Joey just smiled and I knew everything would be okay.

"Come on. Let's go tell Tea about the talent show" I said walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Yes I know about it" Tea said after we told her about the show. She sighed and set down her chopsticks, "I want to enter but I'm having trouble finding a song with enough feeling in it to dace to" the brunette poked at her lunch miserably. "I want to find the perfect song but I'm running out of time. The auditions are in two weeks"

"Do you want to look through my CD's? I keep them all at the bottom of my backpack, along with a walkman" I suggested twirling a lolly pop I stole off of Tristan.

Ta's eyes brightened, "Really? That would be great! Thanks Shelby!" getting up from her seat she asked "is it okay if we go now. I don't have much time to prepare"

"Yeah sure. Follow me"

"Want us to come?" Tristan asked looking up from his card game with Yugi.

"I'll bring the walkman here if she finds one" I called over my shoulder as me and tea left the cafeteria, "so what kind of dace are you doing?"

"I want to do ballet so I was hoping to find a nice slow song with feeling"

I began running through the list of songs I had in my head when I remembered a certain song my friend recorded for me. "I know the perfect one" I said picking up my pace. We got to my locker and I rummaged around through my backpack for the CD. "Ah ha!" I cried pulling out a silver disk. The cover had an angel clad in a light blue gown on the front. Putting the disk in my walkman I handed the gadget to Tea.

The blue-eyed teen looked confused, "there is only one song on this disk?" she asked.

"Yup" I said pushing the play button.

Tea closed her eyes as she listened to the soft tune and melodious voice. The music and singer's voice weaved together so perfectly it was like listening to an angel. (hence the picture on the cover) "T-This is perfect" Tea said opening her eyes, "but I've never heard this singer before. Who is she?"

"Um actually" I said bowing my head in embarrassment "my friend recorded that when I wasn't paying attention"

"You mean this is you?" Tea asked her eyes widening with surprise.

"Um yea" I felt my face heat up.

"You must sing live for the talent show" Tea said clutching on to my sleeve, "it would make the performance so much better!"

"I-I don't do so well in front of crowds" I stuttered my eyes widening at the thought of even singing in front of my friends. When my friends back at home asked me to sing for them I had to turn my back on them because I was to nervous to look them in the eye while singing.

"Pleeease!" Tea whined pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess I could. How badly do you want to win?" I asked not believing what I was agreeing to.

"Really really badly. The winner gets five tickets to go to a resort in Canada!" she squealed at the thought.

My ears twitched, "where did you say?"

"Um…Canada" she said hesitantly looking at my expression.

"I'm game" I responded immediately.

Tea squealed and hugged me. "Tank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Hey would you mind not telling the others it's me?" I asked

"Yeah sure. Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise"

"Okay. Let's go back and let the other listen to this" she said holding up the walkman.

"Yup" I answered and followed her back to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Wow this is really good" Joey said as he, Yugi and Tristan leaned over the table and held their ears to the headphones.

"Yeah who's the singer?" Tristan asked.

"Oh "I said nervously, "uh a friend of mine. She even said she'd come down to sing it live for Tea"

"Cool" Joey said and turned back to the headphones.

The bell rang not long after and I grabbed my walkman. Saying good bye to everyone I went to my fourth period civics class.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Yugi asked as Tea, Joey, Yugi and I made our way to the audition room.

The two weeks had flown by and every spare moment we had, Tea and I spent practicing. My cover to the boys was that I was making her outfit. (I didn't actually make it I got one of my neighbors to)

"Good" Tea responded with a smile as we reached the audition room. "Guys would you mind waiting here while I audition? I want the performance to be a surprise."

"Yeah sure" Joey said

"I'll come with you Tea" I said slipping into the room with her, "then I can help you with your costume"

"Okay"

* * *

It was two days later and Tea and I stood impatiently waiting for the results of the audition to be posted. We both had tried our best. Actually I think we did pretty well.

A teacher walked out of the staff room and headed towards us with a piece of paper. "This is it" whispered Tea squeezing my hand. Being the freaks we are, we were the only ones there waiting for the results.

The teacher looked at us and shook her head as she pinned up the sheet of names.

My eyes scrolled down the list looking for our names. "Ah! There we are!" I shouted pointing to the two names side by side. We both screamed and hugged each other while jumping up and down.

Pulling out a bottle of white out Tea covered my name up. "There" she said screwing the lid back up, "Now no one will know your performing with me"

"Thanks Tea" I grinned and we left to go to our first period classes.

* * *

It was two days before the talent show and I sat alone under a cherry blossom tree eating my lunch. Tea had a student council meeting and Tristan and Joey were playing basket ball with some boys in their class. I couldn't find Yugi anywhere so I decided to eat out under this tree. _It's so peaceful here_. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of the sakura blossoms. A shadow blocked the sun and I opened one eye to see who was there. "Oh hey Yami" I said opening both eyes.

"Hey" he said sitting down beside me.

_He looks so hot in his uniform. No! Bad Shelby!_ "So what's up?" I asked forcing a smile.

"Mmm nothing really. Had any more dreams or memory flashbacks?"

My face fell. _So that's what he wanted to talk about_ I thought miserably. "No" I said and started to pick at the grass. We sat in silence for awhile. "So…er are you going to the dace?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes probably" he turned to look at me, "Has someone asked you to go with them?"

I blushed, "A-actually yes someone did. But I turned them down" I said quietly looking down at the pile of grass I had made.

"How come you turned him down?" Yami asked looking slightly hopeful

"Well…" I said twiddling my thumbs, "I was kind of hoping someone else would ask me" I blushed a dark red.

"I see" Yami said, "Well I hope you end up going with him." He said moving closer to me, "Just remember," his face was almost touching mine and I felt my blush grow deeper, "to save a dance for me"

My eyes widened. _He's so close! _

**A/N**

**Yeah sorry this chapter was kinda poorly written and it's all over the place but I'm in a meh mood so yeah. Next chap is the Talent show and dance and I will update in around three weeks…**


End file.
